Father's Day
by monkeygirl77
Summary: There was nothing like spending a record of 107 Father's Days alone to set the mood and know that your kids, even as many as he has, don't love you. He'd done this at least 106 other times and was used to the routine of waking up, making coffee in his 'World's Greatest Dad' mug he was starting to come to terms in that for him it meant more in regards to quantity then quality.


**So I have finally gotten to the list of requests I have! This is for cutecookielove! Chuck celebrating Father's Day, a few visitors stop on by, and just fathers day fluff!**

* * *

There was nothing like spending a record of 107 Father's Days alone to set the mood and know that your kids, even as many as he has, don't love you. He'd done this at least 106 other times and was used to the routine of waking up, making coffee in his _'World's Greatest Dad'_ mug he was starting to come to terms in that for him it meant more in regards to quantity then quality.

His kids hated him.

That was fine. He was fine with that (no he wasn't it hurt deep down) and he'd get through the day just like he did every year.

"Oh my Dad! Put some pants on! There are children here!"

Well, that was unexpected.

"Gabriel?"

The aforementioned archangel huffed when an elbow was plowed into his midriff by his older brother and he made a face as he rubbed at it shoving him away from his side in a choked grumble. His older brother glared and pointed a finger into his face, "If anyone is a child here, it's you."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out and kicked Lucifer in the shin.

* * *

They all knew He could very well make them stop if He really wanted them to, there was no question to it, there was little they could actually stop Him from doing. But honestly, in this situation, this moment where they actually seemed like a family again, He didn't want to.

"Lucifer! Let go of my foot!"

"No way Pops! This is revenge!"

Gabriel laughed and high-five'd his older brother, "Yea and for how much you tormented us as fledglings!"

"You four are way too touchy about that-HEY!"

Raphael and Michael had Him down by the shoulders, but it wasn't enough to keep Him from jumping when fingers scrabbled at His toes of the foot Lucifer had taken captive. They laughed when He laughed, something they hadn't heard before, not like this and it was something that made them feel lighter then air.

"Oh my Dad! He's ticklish! I must be dreamin someone pinch me!"

Gabriel glared at his brother, rubbing his arm, Lucifer had pinched him.

"Ouch! Sarcasm dick!"

"Boys! Let me go!", Michael grunted when He tried to sit up, straining to keep Him down, and Chuck huffed as His back hit the floor hard. "Lucifer!"

"Dad!", those fingers were back at His toes again, "We are talking!"

His laughter was like a gentle rain, a summer thunderstorm rolling over the open plains, booming and soft. Gabriel grinned at his older brother, the pinch completely forgotten, and reached for the other foot.

"Raph! Dad's feet are almost as sensitive as yours are! This is too good!"

One foot was bad enough, but the second added to the mix, and that was going over the line. Laughing still, He reacted, the two holding Him down yelped as He finally tugged His arms free. Reaching down He went after the closest one He could reach, the closest being His tricky Messenger.

"Wha-HO! NO! DAD! NOT FAIR!"

Gabriel squirmed, strong hands wrapped around his torso, and fell back with a shriek.

"No! Gabriel! He's the weakest!"

"Hey!~~~ _DAD! NOT THERE! NOT THE BELLY!"_

Chuck smirked, going to town on the Messenger's poor belly, clawing His fingers over every inch He could reach. When Gabriel fell back onto His chest He didn't so much as break out a huff, smiling to Himself at the golden wing'd menaces happy laughter and shrieks. He wrapped His arm around the youngers waist and held him down firmly.

"GUYS! _GUYS GET HIM OFF ME! DAD NOT THERE! NOHOHO!"_

The belly button was always the kill-zone for him, always had been and always would be, hand from his waist going to town there His other went for the right underarm. Gabriel threw his head back, his hair brushing against his Dad's cheek, and he screamed in laughter.

Michael and Lucifer looked at each other and then both turned to look at Raphael. They had to save their youngest. Gabriel was on the verge of tears and Dad was out for blood.

Chuck bucked upwards, Gabriel panting as the assault let up if only momentarily, fingers attacking His thighs.

"Let our Gabe go evil fiend!"

Lucifer, _ohhhh_ , he was next on His list.

Gabriel screamed when hands latched onto his hips and he squirmed around in ticklish agony, kicking out, trying to pry His hands off.

"Lucihihi! Stop! Stop or you're brother gets it!"

The messengers golden eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. _No, not that, never that._ Lucifer narrowed his eyes, Gabriel shook his head, but the Morningstar was prepared to call His bluff.

Chuck was not bluffing, and He met the challenge head on, hand coming up to the Messenger's shoulder and fingers dug in. Gabriel screamed, trying to turn in his parents hold, He smiled down at him, eyes flitting to the Messenger for a moment.

"Tehehell you're brother to stohohohop!"

Gabriel decided, as his role of youngest, he had to take one for the team and shook his head. Chuck met this challenge too, burrowing into the messengers neck, and the straw broke the camels back, "LUCIIII! LUHUHUHUCIIIII! STOOOOOPPPPP!"

He nibbled at that spot behind his ear and Gabriel lashed out to get his brother away, kicking out at Lucifer. The ears were cheating. The ears were _so_ cheating.

Lucifer yelped when his foot made contact with his nose and he sat back to grab at it, Chuck saw His moment and threw Gabriel over His head, Michael caught the messenger before they could both go sprawling backwards. Lucifer yelped when hands grabbed his legs and tugged, sending him tumbling, and then fingers met his own thighs.

"Don't. Try. And. Tickle. Dad.!"

"Nohoho! You dohohon't get to dohoho this!"

"I'm your Dad, Lucifer, whether you like it or not. I get to do whatever I want to you."

Lucifer tried to kick Him and He gave a huff of mock offense, "You, don't get to kick your Father, and for that", Lucifer's eyes widened when a hand wrapped around his ankle holding his leg in place and then, _"No! NO DAD! DAAAAD STOP NOT THERE! PLEEEASE!"_

"Luci I think that's the first time you've ever said 'please'."

There's something extremely satisfying to watch Lucifer go completely red in the face and hear him squeal like a little fledgling. Over the din of his own hysteria he could hear his brothers laughing at his own misery and silently he cursed them.

Damn Dad for remembering all of this.

"A father never forgets Luci," He smiled and reached, pinching at the meaty flesh of the thigh, "Never forgets something as important as this."

Lucifer arched his back and screamed, tugging at his foot in a vain attempt to pull it free, Chuck smiled at him, glancing at the foot he had in hand, somehow in all the struggle he had lost his shoes. One more pinch to his thigh and he moved to his toes, not as sensitive as his third son's was but still a good place to focus on.

"Luci, I'll cut you a deal, you apologize for everything and I'll let you go."

He wasn't all that concerned, Lucifer was too prideful to admit his wrongdoing and apologize for it, there was no reason to be afraid He wouldn't be able to carry on in His torture. Lucifer could hardly form any semblance of words under the agony he was facing, let alone an apology He didn't deserve. All he could do was wither and squirm and scream in laughter, that freaking hand jumping between his toes and thigh.

But even for him there was a point where pride had to be let go and self preservation had to kick in.

He couldn't take much more of this.

The room went still, silent, at the outburst from the poor angel on the floor. Michael stared down at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open in his shock, Gabriel completely motionless, Raphael not fairing much better.

So surprised by this sudden change in character, even Chuck went completely still, staring down at the giggling archangel on the floor. Lucifer was sucking in breath after breath, staring up at his Father, and though he didn't _need_ to breath it was a good feeling to have ones lungs inflate once more.

"Luci...What did you just say?"

He was still giggling from the aftershocks, his blonde hair a complete mess, but he stared up at Him with bright blue eyes.

 _ **"Parce mihi Pater."**_

Well, He'd be damned, never had He thought that the child would actually do it. A smile slowly spread over His features again.

"Luci are you still so ticklish on your thighs that you'd swallow your pride to get Me to stop?"

Lucifer blushed deeply, his face turning a deep purple, and he averted his eyes. Behind Him he could hear his brothers chuckling softly, trying to hide it in a failed attempt at secrecy. Chuck smiled down at him but let go, just as He had said He would, He was many things, but not being a man of His word was not one of them.

"Which one of you keeps telling everyone I'm dead again?"

There was a shuffling behind Him, the next targer clearly knowing that they were next on His list.

Raphael let out an undignified shriek when a hand closed around his ankle and tugged, falling back onto his back as the hand pulled his captured foot around into Father's lap. No time was wasted, and he jumped when fingers curled into his sole, shrieking only once more before he practically roared with bright, happy laughter.

It was a sound that had not been heard from the gentle healer since, well, he'd last been seen as _gentle healer_. Eons of war and loss had taken its toll.

"Do I seem dead to you, Raphael?"

He was rolling on his back, arms curled around his chest involuntarily, trying to pull his captured foot free from a grasp that would never waiver, and when he felt the knowledgeable fingers travel up to have a go at his toes he screamed in uproarious laughter, arching his back, and tugging anew.

"Is this something someone who is deceased could do, Raph?"

"NO! NONONONO!...HAHAHAHA STOHOHOP! STOP IT!"

"So I'm not dead?"

His begging didn't do anything but make Him chuckle and His fingers wander right back to his toes. He could never stand that, since he'd been a little fledgling, toddling around after his older brothers and Father, to be scooped up and have his toes tickled.

"NO! NO NO! PLEASE! FAHAHAHATHER! STOP IT STOP IT!"

Those evil fingers skittered down over his sole, to his ankle, and up his calf, and he jolted and jumped.

"Apologize for lying Raphael."

"I'M SORRY! SORRY FATHER! PLEHEHEHEASE!"

"And say I'm alive."

"YO...YOU ARE ALIVE!...HAHAHAHA NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN! PLEEEEEASE!"

Those fingers went right back up to his toes.

"And for holding me down while your brothers tried to torture me?"

Raphael nodded, not able to form words at the moment, one hand at his sole and the other his toes, he drowned in his contagious laughter. Chuck laughed along with him, carrying on for a few moments more, and let him go. The healer curled up on himself, tucking his feet in close, in case of another attack. Giggling softly.

There was only one more to go, and he knew it was his turn, still holding Gabriel in his lap Michael tried to scoot backwards. Chuck turned to gaze at him, flicking His fingers at him lazily, and the eldest fell back shrieking with laughter.

"Mike I don't even need to touch you."

Gabriel yelped as Michael's arms curled around him, trying to stave off the wisps of Father's mojo on his ribs, he screamed in laughter when fingers dug into his hips, his arms tightening ever more around his youngest brother.

"That doesn't mean I won't though."

His hips were always the go to spot.

The elder angel squirmed, trying to shake the fingers off, but He held on. Digging in sharply, and Michael bucked, shrieking loudly, and falling back into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"You tried to sit in the big seat, didn't you?"

Michael shook his head, twisting from side to side, "NOHOHO!"

"No? Michael you should know that you can't lie to me."

Quickly his answer changed, nodding frantically as tears formed in his cobalt blue eyes, wrapping a hand around one digging into his hip, the other grasping at his youngest brothers shirt.

"Wanna try again?"

Michael nods frantically, not so much as tugging at his Parent's hand as he is merely holding it, and he sucks in a breath quickly, "Yes! Yehehehes! I-I-I DIHIHID!"

"And the truth is revealed. See what happens when you get too big for your britches?"

* * *

They each ended the day sprawled out in the middle of one Chuck Shurley's living room, finally breathing calmly, Gabriel leaning back against his oldest brothers stomach, humming at the feeling of fingers running through his hair.

"Dad?"

"Yes Gabriel?"

Each archangel exchanged a look, and the youngest reached into his jacket, pulling out an envelope and held it out for Him.

"Happy Father's Day."


End file.
